


亲吻理论

by REALJellyfish



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REALJellyfish/pseuds/REALJellyfish
Summary: 一个梗的延伸。七岁的Erik担心被他最好的朋友Charles发现他想亲他。Charles是个读心者，但没关系，他有了个主意——他拿锡纸做了个小帽子。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 17





	亲吻理论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conspiracy of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261188) by [Alaceron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaceron/pseuds/Alaceron). 



Erik五岁的时候，因为想得太大声，他精心准备的生日惊喜被Charles毁了。  
“你说过不会偷偷摸摸看我的脑子的！”他生气地说，刚才Charles溜到他旁边的位置上坐下，叫了一声：“哦！”Erik还没开口，他的脸就红了。  
“我很抱歉，”Charles说，看起来真的很难过，Erik决定不再生他的气了。（无论如何，他都不喜欢对Charles生气。）  
“我努力了，”Charles继续，可怜地摇着头，“人们太激动的时候，他们……听起来很吵。”  
“噢，”Erik说，肚子不舒服地绞得紧紧的。“那……都是我的错。”他的脸也有点发烫，小手握成拳头紧紧攥着衣角。“我毁了它。”  
“不！”Charles叫道，音量有点大，Moira老师从房间前面往后看了一眼。“不，”他又说了一遍，小声了很多，也没那么激动了。“你没有！”  
“它应该是个惊喜。”Erik低声说。他一直死死盯着面前的桌子，咬着嘴唇。他觉得很难为情，但没有哭。他是不会哭的。  
“我还是很高兴呀！”Charles说。“而且我也很惊喜。”  
Erik怀疑地看着他，满脸不信任。  
“它真的是个很棒的礼物，”Charles害羞地笑了。“鲨鱼是我的最爱。”  
“我知道，”Erik说。他是Charles最好的朋友，他当然知道。  
“而且它仍然比其他礼物都好，就算不是惊喜也一样！”Charles强调。  
“是吗？”Erik穿过前额长长了的头发瞅着他。他感觉好点儿了，一点点。  
“是啊！”Charles说，笑得很灿烂。

这就是原因，Erik现在七岁了，他知道了更多。（即使Charles那时候一直在跟他说他没毁了任何东西，即使Charles拆开礼物盒的时候笑得真的很灿烂。）所以，看到Charles在操场那头边笑边从Sean旁边跑开的时候，Erik突然明白了他最想要什么，比全世界都好，比没有辅助轮的成人单车都好。他想亲亲Charles粉得跟玫瑰似的小脸蛋，而他绝对不想让Charles听到。  
他没有在怕Charles会和他绝交。他和Charles会做一辈子的好朋友，因为他们拉勾勾宣誓过，还在一张纸上签了名。Charles把它藏到了床底的鞋盒里，他所有重要的东西都在那里头。  
他也没有要瞒着Charles的意思，他们俩保证过彼此之间没有秘密，誓词也包含了这一部分。他们郑重地往手上吐唾沫、握手。（他们还让Charles的狗做了见证人，但Cerebro已经很老了，Erik不确定它能记得多少。）  
只是因为Charles是他最好的朋友，Erik想在他知道之前弄明白这是不是很蠢。只是因为Charles对他来说很重要。  
然后自然而然地，因为Erik一门心思在纠结他的情感历程，完全没把注意力放到游戏上，Sean趁他不注意猛地拍了他的背一把：“到你了！”  
他马上就报复回来，Erik心想，他扫视操场寻找他的下一个目标。现在这个比较要紧。

*****

接下来的时间里，Erik为了防止自己再胡思乱想，一直小声哼着《桶里有个洞》。放学的时候，他跟Charles说不能去他家玩了，他有别的事要做。  
“只是今天，”他说，努力安抚他。Charles疑惑又有点难过地看着他，犹豫地点点头。Erik的嘴角也忍不住往下撇，几乎要跟着他哭出来了。  
“我明天再跟你解释，好吗？”他莽撞地说。他不确定一个晚上能不能完工，但他真的受不了看Charles难过，一点点都不行。  
“好吧，”Charles说，点点头。他看起来又开始期待明天了。在坐进那辆黑色的小轿车之前，他转身最后朝Erik挥了挥手。Erik能听见他也在小声唱：“来修修它吧，亲爱的Henry，亲爱的Henry，来修修它吧。”  
他为自己的英明感到高兴，那首歌实在是个厉害的武器。  
*****

Erik独自一人回了自己的家而不是Charles的大房子，妈妈看起来吓了一大跳。Erik微微翻了个白眼，留下一句“你好妈妈”就一头扎进自己的房间。  
他坐在床上严肃思考。《桶里有个洞》这首歌整个下午都起作用了，但很有可能只是因为他们那时候正忙着做算术题，而且Charles还得给Alex解释题目。明天Erik不可能再故技重施，尤其是午餐时段，他得找点别的办法让Charles远离他的脑子。  
Erik盯着窗户外面看，看见疯疯癫癫的老Shaw先生一边拖着步子去邮箱里收信，一边怀疑地朝周围看来看去。他脑袋顶上有什么东西在反光。  
一个锡纸帽子！  
“读心者啊，孩子们！”Erik和Charles问起的时候，他这么解释。“为了从读心者手下保护我的脑子！”  
“保护？”Charles想不明白。  
“政府啊，孩子，政府！”Shaw先生很耐心。“间谍无处不在！”  
“无处不在？”Erik瞪大眼睛。  
“无处不在。”Shaw先生说，眯着眼睛点点头。  
“但为什么政府的间谍无处不在，Shaw先生？”Charles又问，紧张地屏住呼吸。Shaw先生没有失望。  
“他们在等待，”他神神秘秘地说。“等一个合适的机会，人们放松警惕的时候，”他戏剧化地停顿了一下，“间谍们就会跳出来控制他们的脑子！”  
Erik和Charles被吓得一蹦三尺高。Shaw先生念念叨叨地回到他的房子里之后，他们整个下午都在灌木丛中悄悄钻来钻去，透过枝叶小心翼翼往外窥探，两个人都激动得浑身发抖，企图抓住一个政府间谍。

Eriki知道人们都管Charles叫什么：读心者。他能听见别人的所思所想。即使如此，Erik想，Charles从来没用能力控制过别人的脑子，或者干什么坏事。但是可能，只是可能，如果Shaw先生的帽子能从政府那里保护他的话，它应该也能从Charles那里挡住他内心的尖叫。  
他找妈妈要一张锡纸的时候，她已经习惯了儿子的经常性突发奇想，眼都没眨一下。Erik小心翼翼地、两只手捧着它走进了自己的房间，按照学校里教的那样折好，折出一顶水手帽的形状，认真地把每一个角都压得平平的。他把它放进了书包里，这样明天就不会忘带了。  
第二天早上，在自己的座位上坐好之后，Erik戴上了那顶帽子，感到心满意足。他无视了同学们好奇的目光，也不想回答他们的问题，耐着性子等到他们兴致缺缺。  
Charles到教室之后也跟他们一样，好奇地盯着帽子瞧。  
“我放学之后再跟你解释。”Erik说，Charles看起来还是很想知道，但他只是点点头没有逼问。  
Erik为自己感到高兴。一切都在计划以内——直到Moira小姐走进来为止。  
“Erik，”她说。“你的帽子非常可爱，但是能在上课前摘下来吗？”  
Erik吓呆了，他不知道该怎么办，他必须得戴着它。他严肃地摇摇头。  
Moira小姐完全不为所动。“不行？我很抱歉，Erik，但我要命令你把它摘下来。”  
整个班鸦雀无声，全部人都看着他。“我不能，小姐。”他小声说。  
“为什么？”Moira小姐问道。  
Erik只是摇着头，他不能在他们面前回答。  
Moira小姐沉默了几分钟，Erik的心紧张得快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。她叹了口气。“行，你现在就戴着它吧。”她说，“但你课后要一个人找我。”  
Erik点头，如释重负地坐回座位上。  
*****

“我在外面等你。”Moira小姐下课之后，Charles跟他说。其他同学都回家了，教室里空荡荡的。  
得到Erik的同意之后，Charles朝他笑了一下，走出教室。  
讲台上，Moira小姐正在等他。  
“关于帽子的规定是什么，Erik？”她问他，语气不善。  
“在教室里要摘掉。”Erik含糊地回答道。  
“对了。”她说，“那你刚才应该戴着它吗？”  
Erik拼命摇头。不，但他不能摘下来。  
“那不像你，Erik。”Moira小姐继续说，微微皱着眉毛。“你一直是个好孩子，没理由这么不听话。我再给你个解释的机会：为什么不把它摘下来呢？”  
Erik还在拼命摇头，很可怜。Moira小姐叹气。  
“Erik，恐怕我要帮你一把了。”她向他的头顶伸出手来。  
“你不明白，小姐。”Erik绝望地大叫。“只是今天而已，我有个秘密不能让Charles知道——”  
门口有动静。Erik和Moira小姐都转头看见Charles站在那儿，一脸受伤。  
Erik完全不知道怎么办了。  
“你有个秘密不能让我知道？”Charles小声问。  
“不是，”Erik说，“我——”但Charles转身跑走了。  
Erik无助地看着Moira小姐，在留在这儿和去追Charles之间犹疑不定。  
她不太高兴，但还是挥挥手。“走吧。”  
他报以感激的一眼，马上飞奔而去，根本不需要被提醒第二遍。  
******

Erik跟在Charles后头跑过走廊转过拐角，只来得及看见Charles推开大门钻到了院子里头。  
Erik也来到阳光之下的时候，根本看不到Charles往哪个方向跑掉了。他气得把锡纸帽子扯下来揉成一团塞到垃圾桶里，什么都不值得让Charles难过。  
他狂躁地来回寻找Charles棕色的后脑勺，最后在远远的学校围栏边的一个小角落里发现了他。他长吁了一口气。

Charles正缩成一团，两手环抱着膝盖，脸也埋在胳膊底下。Erik上气不接下气地跑到他面前停住，原地缓了一会儿调整呼吸。Charles拒绝看他。  
“Charles，”他不知所措地恳求。  
Charles抬起头，但只愿意盯着Erik的鞋子看。“你保证过告诉我所有东西的。”他安静地说。Erik的内心扭成了一团大大的毛线团，他根本找不到线头在哪。  
“Charles——”他再次开口。  
“意思就是没有秘密。”Charles说。“而你却……你甚至还做了个帽子——”  
“不是的！”Erik大吼。  
Charles终于对上他的目光。但现在他开始听，Erik却不知道该怎么说了。  
“你能直接进来看吗？”他难过地问。  
“你不想让我看，”Charles闷闷地说。“你还做了个帽子。”  
“我想。”Erik坚持，“拜托。”  
Charles长长地看着他，然后抬起手指按到太阳穴上。  
“噢。”他说，听起来很惊讶。现在不敢对视的人变成了Erik，他也开始盯着自己的鞋子。  
他听到了Charles站起来的动静。  
“Erik。”  
Erik固执地看着自己的鞋带。  
“Erik。”  
Charles的手指轻柔地抚摸上他的脸。Erik抬眼，看见Charles正在笑，他体内的毛线团瞬间无影无踪。Charles再次开口。  
“我一个星期之前就知道你想亲我了。”  
Erik僵住了。Charles踮起脚尖亲了一口他的脸。  
“但我更早之前就想亲你啦。”他害羞地补充道，抓住Erik的手。  
Erik脸上被Charles吻过的地方有点微微的刺痛。他的心脏开始膨胀，胸腔都盛不下了，而他的手却好好地握住Charles的。  
他轻轻捏了捏它。  
Charles的笑容能照亮整个天空。

二十年之后，Erik盘腿坐在他们的床上，无聊地把硬币从钱包里掏出来，指挥它们摆成各种形状。他知道了他最想要什么，比全世界都要好，比让他的白痴下属聪明点都好:是Charles，而他已经拥有Charles二十来年了。他准备向Charles求婚，即使现在他们过得就跟婚后一样，真的结了婚也不会有多大变化。  
“噢。”Charles突然出现在了他们的卧室门口，Erik不用看就知道他肯定脸红到了脖子根。硬币们哗啦啦撒到床上。  
Erik把他的锡纸帽换成了牢固的精神屏障，连Charles的朋友Emma都不得不承认这“可以接受了一点”。然而每次在Charles面前，他的屏障还是会变得形同虚设，根本挡不住汹涌的情绪。  
但是面对着有Charles陪伴左右的未来，他也不能对此抱怨什么。  
-fin-


End file.
